Importance and Desire
by Smiling Moon
Summary: CHAPTER 1: Ciel has another homework to finish, but instead of making benefits of academics, this assignment requires values, which he seems to lack. After a while, he started with the title, "The 10 Most Important Things to Me, by Ciel Phantomhive".


**A/N: I had a seatwork in my Values Education and I had to list 10 of the most important things to me and 10 things that I want to have. On the latter, I had a hard time doing it since I'm not really a demanding person; and I'm quite satisfied with what I have. More of these and it can be considered gluttony. Anyway, the idea popped of this story popped in my mind as I filled the empty blanks of the workbook. Please enjoy the two-shot.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**

* * *

**

**Importance and Desire (A Kuroshitsuji Two-Shot)**

**Chapter 1: The 10 Most Important Things to Ciel**

**

* * *

**

Ciel stared at the paper laid in front of his desk. He has finished all his paperwork scheduled to be done on that day and more; and he has stocked the work to be done at the bottom of the stock of papers. Now that the paper is the only thing left, he has to work on it, whether he likes it or not.

It was another homework that Mrs. Quincy has given. Above all the assignments that he has done, this was by far the most difficult to complete, and it was a saddening fact indeed. The work required no academic excellence; only values and common sense, which the young Earl seems to lack.

With nothing else to do except wait for his butler's return (which could be quite a while, and Ciel wouldn't sit on his desk, bored to death), Ciel grabbed his pen and tapped the tip on his desk, starting to think...

He then later set the inked tip on the paper, writing the words:

_The Most Important Things to Me  
by Ciel Phantomhive_

_**10. Reputation**_

To Ciel, his image known to others might be something he would cherish valuably. If his own name fell, he would drag the history of his forefathers and the future generations to come, if there will be any.

_**9. Possessions**_

A rich man's possession may mean nothing to him, but to this Earl, his possessions are treasures. He would kill anyone that had the pride to come in and try to take away what was his. Killing a man that had the guts to steal from the Earl Phantomhive can be done without him even lifting a finger.

_**8. Pride**_

His pride is everything that made up his personality. The pride in him is too much, that it is counted as overconfidence, but that is what the demons seek and adore in humans. The boy would never stoop so low and shed his pride, only to claim whatever he desires. He himself can get it without having to cause his pride to hurl and cry.

_**7. Soul**_

After his demon had killed the people responsible for his parents' death, he would greedily eat his 'pure, white and delicious' soul, and devour him completely afterwards. Achieving that goal may not take a while; so he figured he might as well live the remainder of his life.

_**6. Revenge**_

Although his soul could be an importance, once his purpose was fulfilled, this Earl couldn't care less on what will happen to it. His purpose: to drag the species that shamed his name to hell and let them experience the same shame he has gone through. In other words; he wants revenge. It is the only thing that motivated him in living.

_**5. Phantomhive Manor**_

He lost it once; he couldn't bear to lose it again. Everything inside is made of pure memories and the smell of ashes is still omnipresent around the mansion's atmosphere. The people living in it are mere servants, but they are something that pushed him to meet his lifelong goal, although they had no idea that he planned to die a long time ago.

_**4. Relationships**_

As the Queen's Loyal Dog, he swore to protect the title the Phantomhives' has worked earnestly for, and the only way to that is to earn the trust of the Majesty, and fulfil his responsibilities without hesitation. Of course, the relationships he has formed have helped him along the way. Although some are a burden (Lizzie was one of the people he emphasized in this statement), they have thought him some things he might carry on until every last bit of his soul is devoured. The relationship between Earl Phantomhive and the people around him may be as dark as the night, but he is the light, and people found this amusing.

_**3. Humanity**_

He despised humans; although he was one himself. The same species made him taste shame. Yet, retaining his form as a human is the only way he could ever ask help from a supernatural immortal, and is the only element that kept him living, and is one of the qualities that he possessed that will bring some form of joy to a certain demon.

_**2. Ciel Phantomhive**_

Every human consider one's self as important, and Ciel is no exception. This name is the only one of its kind, and once he is done in this world, no one would ever inherit the same name. His life is not what he might call pleasurable, but he (behind closed doors) was thankful for the hatred that blossomed in his past, for it was the things that moulded him to what he is now and the reason how he attracted a demon. The name he took care so much, even if it will vanish after some time, will always be part of history books and can be seen at his own gravestone, proudly standing as the last Earl Phantomhive.

_**1. Sebastian Michaelis**_

It might sound bizarre if you said that the most important thing in the world for him was his servant; his butler. To this Earl, it doesn't matter. If this demon has not come, he would have died 2 years ago. He would be stuck to hell for eternity, doing nothing but watch the fury flames burn at the furnace of the place. Sebastian Michaelis is one of the greatest gifts he has received, and without him, his life would not even exist or contain a purpose.

Ciel scanned the paper again, looking at every bit of information he is going to give. Realizing that classifying your butler as the most cherished belonging as of now sounds ridiculous; he slid the paper in a corner of his bookshelf, and proceeded to his desk to repeat his actions. But this time, he swore he is going to write something reasonable.

* * *

After a long day of putting his master to slumber, the demon butler proceeded to his Earl's study to clean up any mess his master made. Ciel wasn't really a filthy human, but it is his job to keep the manor spick and spam. Of course, he is _one hell of a butler_.

He proceeded in dusting the bookshelf, seeing how cobwebs seem to stick to the books Ciel doesn't use. After taking all the books out, a paper slid out of a book.

After reading, only an expression played in his face; a smirking and evil expression. His eyes flashed a demonic pink, and he kept the paper in his pocket.

* * *

"I am very honoured, young master..."

* * *

**That's it. Wait for Chapter 2. Please review.**


End file.
